This invention relates to new and useful improvements in spinner blades, particularly spinner blades used in fishing lure assemblies having a spinner mounted thereon for rotation as said lure is drawn through the water.
However the blade design is also available for use in air such as in a child's windmill for example. Conventionally, in fishing lures, such spinners are teardrop shaped and are manufactured from metal which is either metal plated or coloured depending upon the design of the lure.
These metal spinners are relatively heavy and a minimum speed must be obtained through the water in order to rotate same and such spinner cannot be used in air for other purposes. They also rust or corrode badly particularly when used in salt water. However, aluminum alloy or other thin metal may be used in fresh water.
It is well known that a relatively low travelling speed of the lure facilitates the catching of fish so that one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a spinner blade on a fishing lure assembly which will rotate when drawn through the water at a much lower speed than conventional metal spinners. In fact, the blade will rotate with the minimum of relative speed and, due to the lightness of the blade, can be rotated by the movement of a live minnow when used as bait and properly affixed.
As well, the rotation of the spinner is facilitated by the formation of the spinner as will hereinafter be described and can be adjusted readily and easily.